Kidnapped
by xXFireMage
Summary: Next Generation Story (Genderbends): Kyliee, while on her way home from speaking to a friend gets kidnapped and trapped by a insane family who think she is their daughter. In order for them to stop hurting her she must accept who they say she is. Will she escape? Will her friends rescue her? Will the author lose her mind when writing this story? READ AND FIND OUT! :D Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Thedangboy owns Joey**

**I own Kyliee**

* * *

"You can't be serious Kyliee, it's too dangerous over there. Also you're blind, how will you-" A brown headed boy stated only to be cut off in midsentence.

"I know what I am doing Joey. Why can't you just trust me?" Kyliee replied shooting a serious look at her friend as she got herself dressed. Yes she was blind, but she used her senses to *see* her way around. She had a GPS on her that told her where to go as well.

Joey sighed walking up to her room and stood in the door way watching her. "I don't like this.. what if you get hurt?"

"You treat me like I can't do anything, I'm not helpless." He just stared silently before replying thinking carefully about how to reply to what she just said. "I don't think your helpless, I just think this whole thing you are going on is a lost cause.."

Kyliee rolled her eyes in irritation, she's been hearing this all week from everyone that knows about the mission she is going on. She knows the risks as well, she was ready to face them and succeed in her given assignment. "Listen, this whole thing will go off without a problem, I will call you and the others the moment it is over, alright?"

Joey nodded to her knowing he couldn't change her mind once it was made up and decided to go along with it. "This isn't going to end well… I just know it.." He thought to himself as he walked out of the room to the kitchen feeling his stomach growl.

A couple hours later Kyliee came out of her room all ready to leave for her assignment. "Ok, the numbers are all on the fridge, only call my communicator if it is an emergency. I will be back in a couple days this mission shouldn't take too long."

"So, you're really going on this mission?" He asked standing in the doorway of the living room hoping she would change her mind and stay home. She nodded and walked towards the door. "Good bye Joey, I will see you in a couple days."

With that she left the house and headed towards the city to start her mission, though little was she aware, someone was following her.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Kyliee: e.e i am not looking forward to the next chapter..

me: I am :D

Kyliee: thats because you are mean to me DX

me: *pats head* aww my poor Kyliee

Kyliee: go see a doctor your insane .

me: nah I am good ^^

Kyliee: *sighs*...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**I do own Kyliee and Corinne**

* * *

A few hours had passed after Kyliee left the house, she was almost too her destination. "Just a couple more miles.." She thought to herself as she walked through the city. "I need to find her before she causes more trouble for herself Bolt is already mad at her for what she did a couple months ago."

As she walked she never once sensed a dark figure following her in the distance. Some more time had passed when Kyliee soon sensed a young girl that had black hair with blue tips sitting on a bench staring off into space. She walked up to the girl standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "Corinne! We have we have been worried about you! Ramon think's you deserted him. Why did you leave without telling anyone?!" Kyliee asked in a panicked tone staring right at her, despite her blindness she could still use her senses to see.

Corinne looked up at Kyliee with a blank stare. "She found me Kyliee.. She said if I didn't leave she would hurt Ramon.. I don't want my little brother hurt.." Kyliee automatically knew who Corinne was talking about. "Sister Blood..? How did she…?" Kyliee began to ask only being cut off by the young girl in front of her.

"It doesn't matter! I need to be away for a while… I promise I will return, I just need some time to myself to think. I won't be gone forever, I promise." Corinne replied standing up. "I'll see you later Kyliee.. good bye." With that Corinne walked off leaving Kyliee alone.

Kyliee sighed to herself crossing her arms in disappointment. "Well.. I guess this was a complete waste of my time.." She muttered in a soft tone. "Really not as dangerous as we were assuming.. that girl just has such a habit of getting herself in danger." She began walking home since her attempts to bring their friend back failed.

As she began heading home she began to sense as if something was following her and turned to see if she could feel if anything was there. Feeling nothing dangerous near her and crowds of people walking around, she shrugged and began walking again not once sensing the dark figure following behind in the shadows. "It would be faster if I went through the west alley.." She mumbled to herself while she navigated through the people around her.

Soon she managed to get out of the crowd and entered the nearby alley. "Perfect little kitten.. just keep coming. I will take you home and you will be taken care of." The figure thought as it followed her into the alley. Once they were far enough into the alley the figure crept up behind her grabbing a hold of her across the chest with one arm and used the other hand to cover her mouth with a cloth doused in chloroform. Kyliee let out a shriek as the person grabbed her and covered her mouth struggling to break her arms free so she could use her powers only to pass out after a couple minutes had passed. "Shhh my dear kitty.. everything will be fine.." A soft female voice whispered in Kyliee's ear as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Kyliee: here it is... the beginning of my suffering! DX

me: Oh calm down you arent going to be that hurt .

Kyliee: you said you were going to have them-MFFFFFFF!

me: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no secrets! .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee and the woman.**

* * *

"Wake up my dear lost Kitten." A soft voice called out, the sound of her voice rang in Kyliee's ears as she began to wake up. From what she could tell when she started to wake up and her senses began working again, the room was dark and cold. There was an eerie feeling in the air that made her shudder in fear. The only thing she could sense was a single figure standing in front of some metal objects that were between them.

" am I..?" Kyliee asked still groggy from the chloroform. "You're in your cage silly Kitty." The voice giggled in amusement. "I can't have you be getting out and running away from me can I?"

"Kitty..? why are you calling me Kitty..? My names Kyliee.." She replied looking up, she tried to move her hand to rub her eyes but she found her hands were chained behind her back. The figure looked down at her with a glare. "Your name is Kitten. Don't you remember my dear? Please don't be like the other girls that said they weren't my dear Kitten. They suffered a cruel, cruel fate for their deception."

"But I'm not Kitten! I'm Kyliee!" She replied in a louder voice pulling on the chains that held her back hoping they would break. But she had no such luck, the chains were somehow blocking off her powers. "That won't work my dear Kitten. Your silly little abilities except the one that lets you _see_ are all blocked off. You're as helpless as ever my little Kitty."

"I. am. Not. Your. Kitten." Kyliee snapped glaring at her with her grey dull eyes. The woman opened the door to the cage and entered it. Kyliee could sense her kneeling down in front of her. Suddenly she felt a sharp sting on her cheek causing her to cry out in pain.

"Naughty child! I will make sure you learn some manners! For now I am going to block out those nasty senses. After all, anyway you should be used to not seeing, but let's see how you enjoy losing your hearing, voice, and sense of touch and taste." She smirked lifting Kyliee off the ground unlatching one part of the chain that held Kyliee in place, but kept the part that held her hands behind her back on.

The woman dragged her down what felt like a long metal hallway to a large plastic door. "This is our sensory deprivation room. You will not be able to use any of your 5- oops I mean 4 senses, this will be for as long as I like, but your ability that enhances your senses will be cut off forever." The woman explained as she placed a gag over her mouth to keep Kyliee from speaking while in the room and tossed her in. "This should teach you a lesson my Kitten. I am sorry, but I will not tolerate your behavior." With that she shut the door, locking Kyliee inside.

Once inside a burst of spray filled the room that messed up Kyliee's senses completely. She couldn't hear, smell, feel or taste anything. It was almost as if she was floating in empty space, there was nothing as if she was trapped within her own mind and couldn't get out. She could no longer feel the cuffs around her arms it was as if they were no longer there. All she could do until the woman came back was wait

What seemed like forever had passed when suddenly Kyliee began to feel her senses return to her, she began to feel her body. She was overwhelmed by the sudden return of her senses after not feeling anything but emptiness and quiet. The woman walked into the room and lifted Kyliee off the ground by her arm. "I hope you learned your lesson Kitten." She said in a stern voice dragging the shaking 13 year old out of the room and removing the gag. " so loud.." Kyliee winced in pain not used to hearing loud sounds yet. "How.. long was I in there..?"

"2 days. You must be hungry and thirsty by now Kitty." The woman replied guiding Kyliee back to her cage. Kyliee stumbled trying to keep up with her, without her senses to help her _see_ she felt helpless. She wasn't used to not feeling what was around her. "I said before..I'm.. not Kitty..I don't even know who you are.." The woman glanced at her with a stern expression. "I am your mother my dearest Kitten, why do you not remember who you are? Why do you keep thinking you are this Kyliee girl?"

"Because I am her. My name is Kyliee Ann Roth.. I'm a Titan." She answered with more confidence, The woman yanked her arm to pull her closer to her and shoved Kyliee against a wall with a thud. "Listen young lady! I will not tolerate any more of this! Your father will make sure you remember who you are the hard way since you refuse to listen to me!" She snapped, Kyliee could hear the hatred and anger in her voice. "And you can trust me. He will not be as gentle as I am. You will feel pain." Kyliee gulped a bit as the lady tossed her in her cage. "You will stay there until he is ready to deal with you." With that the woman left her alone in the room.

* * *

Kyliee: *hits author* YOU SAID IT WOULDNT BE THAT BAD!

Me: I lied 3

Kyliee: SOMEONE CALL A NICE MAN WITH A NET AND SAVE ME! DX

me: nope thats never going to happen~ 3

Kyliee: ;o;


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee and the man.**

* * *

Another day had passed since the woman left Kyliee alone in the room. She was starving for some food and water after not having any for three days; she was getting sick as well from dehydration from the lack of water. All she was able to do was sit and wait for someone to come retrieve her from the cage and hopefully they would give her something to drink soon. Her mouth watered for the taste of ice cold liquid. As she thought to herself she heard the door open and was greeted by a man's voice.

"Hello Kitty, I hear you've upset your mother again. You know how much I dislike hearing that you upset her." His voice sounded strong and rough, he yanked open the cage door causing it to slam against the wall and lifted Kyliee up by the hair in one swift movement. "You know what I do when I hear you did something like this Kitten?"

Kyliee closed her eyes in pain as they watered from him holding her hair. "Please.. I didn't mean to do anything.. I don't even know.. who this Kitten girl is.. you have the wrong girl!" She breathed heavily out of fear, trying to prevent herself from crying. "You don't know who you are now? What is wrong with your brain Kitten?! You know who you are as well as I know! Stop acting stupid!" The man screamed at her as he dropped her to the ground and kicked her hard in the stomach with his boots.

Kyliee curled up in pain from the kick and silently cried; the man stared at her with no sympathy and noticed she was getting pale. "Aw damn it! Why don't they give you water down here?! I don't want you to die yet." He screamed as he walked over to a water faucet, filled a cup with water and put it up to her mouth so she could drink from it. "This is what you get for now. I have other things to deal with once you're done drinking." Kyliee nodded and drank the water figuring it was useless to try and fight him in the condition she was in at the moment.

Once she finished the water the man unlatched the part of the chain that held her to the cage and led her out to another room. "This is our indoor pool." The man said to her as he began to remove her shoes. "Let me explain what I am going to do, your cuffs will be attached to a device that will place you under water and then pull you out when I am ready for it. You will also be wearing cement shoes so you can't swim back up. It makes it much easier to do this then hold down the person by hand."

She gulped in fear at what he just said. _"H..he's going to drown me..?!"_ She thought as she felt him place heavy shoes on her feet and lift her arms up near her head. "Are you ready Kitten?" He asked with a sly smirk as he pressed a button on a remote that lifted Kyliee up off the ground and placed her above the pool. "Hope you have a nice dip." With that he dropped her in to the cold water and watched her for a bit as she started to struggle to breath. "Just a little bit longer." He muttered continuing watching her.

About three minutes passed when he let her come back up; once she was back up she gagged and gasped for air, her face was a deep shade of red from lack of oxygen. "Please…don't do that again.." She pleaded between gasps. "I am afraid it isn't your choice child." He replied as he dropped her into the pool again.

He continued this process about six times before he brought her back to the ground and unattached her from the device. Once she was on the ground she sat coughing, her head was pounding, and her body felt heavy from exhaustion. The man kneeled in front of her and removed the cement shoes and placed hers back on. "That will be all for today. I need you to rest up because there will be more later on. Until you admit you were lying about being this Kyliee girl." He told her as he lifted her off the ground and led her back to her cage. "But.. I'm not lying!" She said with desperation that he would believe her.

The man looked at her harshly and slapped her hard across the face and threw her to the ground kicking her in the head. "I am getting tired of your lies. Learn to be honest with me and this will all end." He growled as he stormed out of the room leaving her locked up in her cage once again alone.

* * *

Kyliee: Seriously?! Water?!

me: *laughs* your hilarious Kyliee

Kyliee: . i will send you to an alternate demention.

me: you can try3 *runs off*

Kyliee: COME BACK HERE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee and the Man.**

* * *

"_Why didn't I listen to Jospeh…? If I didn't go after Corinne this wouldn't have happened..I wonder if the others even know I'm gone..?" _Kyliee thought to herself, her thoughts though were quickly interrupted by a loud male voice. "Hello Kitten. It has been a couple days, how are you doing?" Kyliee moved to the back of the cage away from where she heard the voice. "I'm not Kitten! Please stop calling me that..I am not the girl you want me to be.. nor will I ever be." She said in a serious, yet frightened tone.

The man growled entered the cage. "Did you not learn your lesson the last time you ungreatfull pest?!" He screamed as he grabbed her by her shirt and pushed her hard up against the bars. "Learn your lesson and you will get out of here I promise you that. All the pain will be gone, you will no longer be a prisoner."

Kyliee shook her head shutting her eyes tight. "I won't pretend to be someone I'm not..I refuse too pretend to be your daughter. My name is Kyliee Roth. I am the daughter of Revan and Beast Girl.. Grand daughter of Tria. I am not Kitten!" The moment she finished talking she felt something hard hit her head and fell unconscious on the ground and the last thing she heard was the mans voice saying. "I guess it's time for a new punishment."

Not long after that Kyliee shot awake and tried to move, she realized after a moment that she was unable to move her arms or legs. Also that she was laying flat on what felt like a metal table.

"I hope you had a nice nap Kitty, because now it is time for your next punishment." The mans voice echoed right by her ear showing Kyliee the room was big and didn't really have anything in it. "What.. are you going to do..?" She asked nervously as she tried to break free without any success. "I am doing a new theory. How much pain can you handle child? A little bit? A lot? Possibly none at all. I honestly don't care right now."

"You cant do this! Please! I want to go home!" Kyliee cried with fear in her voice, her eyes watered up not wanting to go through anything else. "It isn't your choice child. I make the decisions. I make the rules, and I say you will go through this." He snapped, she watched him as he reached over for a nearby spray bottle that was made with a specially made material. "This is acid, it was made so it will burn, but it will not kill you. Let us see how much you can handle of it being sprayed on your body. If you would notice I removed your shirt so at the moment you are wearing only your bra. Now shall we begin?"

Kyliee's eyes widened at everything he said and began struggling in the restraints harder then before. "Please stop this! I just want to be home!" She cried out terrified, but the man just chuckled and held the bottle over her stomach. "My dear Kitten, you are home." He smirked as he pulled the lever spraying the acid onto her skin. Once the acid made contact she screamed out in pain and began crying harder than before from the searing pain.

The man laughed at her cries and sprayed her in the face causing her to cry harder. "Stop it! I want to go home! Let me go!" He ignored her pleas and sprayed her stomach again, her stomach and face were turning red from the acid burning her skin. Tears fell down her face as she wished all the pain would just end. The man smirked as he continued to spray the acid onto her skin. After a while Kyliee passed out on the table from the pain. "That should be all for now. I will do more later, for now I must take her back to her cage."

* * *

Kyliee: Just kill me now e.e

Me: its not time yet~

Kyliee: I will kill you .

Me: thats nice :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee and the woman.**

* * *

Only a few hours had passed since Kyliee passed out, she had started to finally wake up. She laid her head back feeling the heat from her burns on her skin, she was able to move her legs and body again which made her assume she was back in the cage. She moaned slightly and winced as she moved every part of her body hurt. "Shhhh little Kitten.. It will all be alright." The woman's voice spoke in a soothing tone. "I am here to give you some food and water."

Kyliee opened her eyes a little and felt the woman bring the cup up to her mouth. _"I wish I knew what these people looked like…it's scary just not knowing that.. I don't even know their names.." _Kyliee thought to herself as she took a sip from the cup tasting the refreshing ice cold water. "There. Now here's some food, you are getting so thin my dear Kitten." The woman observed as she had fed Kyliee a Ham Sandwich. Kyliee wrinkled her nose when she took a bite and turned her head. "What is wrong my Kitten?" The woman asked confused why Kyliee would turn away from eating her food.

"I'm a vegetarian.. I don't eat meat.." Kyliee replied, her breathing was shallow from exhaustion despite all the times she had passed out from their torture. The woman stared at her for a moment after Kyliee spoke. "No.. You're not a vegetarian silly, you love meat" The woman smiled as she brought the sandwich up to Kyliee's mouth again. Kyliee looked up at her but was a bit off due to not being able to see her, sighing despite to eat she took a bite of the bread trying to avoid eating the meat. "My dear Kitten you won't gain your strength back if you don't eat your meat." Kyliee glared the best she could at her. "I am not Kitten, my name is Kyliee."

Kyliee suddenly felt a sharp sting on her arm and blood ooze out of her arm. "You know, I don't like to punish you Kitten. It makes me sad." The woman stated in a cold tone, as the woman spoke Kyliee felt another sharp sting on her leg as if the woman was slicing her skin with a knife. Tears streamed down her face from the pain feeling the knife cut more of her skin. "If you don't learn your lesson your punishments will only get worse Kitty. Here is an example." Right as the woman finished her sentence Kyliee felt a piercing pain in her shoulder as if the knife was stabbed right through her skin and cried out in agony.

"Now Kitty, have we learned our lesson?" The woman whispered into her ear. Kyliee shook her head biting her lower lip hoping the knife would be pulled out of her shoulder. The woman glared yanking out the knife and stood up. "I was afraid of that. Your next punishment will be coming soon." She stated as she left the cage locking the door leaving Kyliee alone once again.

* * *

Kyliee: STABBING ME?! SERIOUSLY?!

Me: *laughing on the ground* im enjoying this too much! XD

Kyliee: GO SEE A DOCTOR! OR SOMEONE ELSE FOR YOUR MENTAL PROBLEMS! *storms off


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee, Zilio and woman**

**animegurl1012 owns Starbolt**

* * *

Only a couple hours had passed since the woman left, Kyliee sat on the floor of her cell, she could feel the blood dripping out of her body from the cuts and stab she received. "I see you really upset them _Kitten_." A young boy's voice sounded breaking Kyliee away from her thoughts. "Wow they picked a really nice girl to be Kitten this time." Kyliee wasn't sure what to think about this person, he sounded decently strong and like he didn't care what the man and woman did. _"They have done this to other people…?"_ She thought nervously. "Hmph I could have a lot of fun with you." He chuckled brushing some of her dirty hair out of her face.

"Wh..what?" She asked with fearfully. The boy smirked and grabbed her face with his hand turning it to face him. "It's my turn to give your _punishment_" He replied as he unlatched her chains and dragged her down the hall. "Here we are.. my room." He smirked; Kyliee was soon able to feel carpet rub against the cuts on her legs causing them to sting more. "I guess we can begin now, I have everything I need. Starting with this." Right as he completed his sentence he tossed her onto what felt like a bed. "Now so I can be sure you will not run away from me." He said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands above her head and used handcuffs to attach her to the bed.

Kyliee's breathing began to become shallow and shaky; she knew what was going to happen and opened her mouth to scream. Before she was able to scream the boy placed something over her mouth and tied it around her head, gagging her so she couldn't speak or scream. "Now, it's time to have some fun." He stated, Kyliee suddenly felt a sharp sudden sting like something just hit her side and whimpered in pain. "You know, the last girl I did this too enjoyed it too much." He explained as he hit her again just listening to her muffled cries, Kyliee rolled onto her side and curled up wanting it to stop. "You have really been such a naughty girl." He smirked hitting her again on the back this time, Kyliee's eyes watered in pain and let out a pained cry from the strike.

After a couple more hits she suddenly felt him get on the bed with her and felt a cold metal touch her skin starting to cut her clothing. "I can't wait to see _all_ of you Kitty." He smirked as he continued to cut, right as he was close to reaching the top of her shirt a loud crash rang through the room startling the boy. "What in the world?!" He screamed hating that he was interrupted from what he was doing. The boy jumped off the bed and walked towards the door to investigate what the noise was, only for the door to fly off the hinges hitting the boy right in the face. Kyliee's eyes widened in surprise and looked over at the door to see if she could find the cause of it. The boy threw the door off of himself to see who hit him as well. In the doorway stood a young boy with black hair and glowing eyes. "Who are you?" The boy hissed standing up off the ground. "My name is Starbolt. I am here for Kyliee." Bolt growled at him.

"Who is Kyli- Oh Kitten as my parents call her?" The boy smirked, Bolt was able to see him clearly, the boy had dark black hair with a red streak running through it and completely black eyes. The moment Kyliee heard bolts voice she tried to pull on her restraints, the boy noticed and made his way towards the bed. "Who are you anyway?" Bolt snapped as he watched the boy aiming a starbolt at him. "My name is Zilio Micendy, my parents will be here in a moment. I suggest you give up and surrender." The boy threatened. "Or what?" Bolt snarled unsure why he would even ask him to do such a thing.

"Because, I have your friend in my hands with a knife to her back and if you shoot at me, she dies." Zilio explains. "Your choice… give up.. or let her die."

* * *

Kyliee: You are just making my life miserable e.e

Me: thats the point :3

Kyliee: go jump in some acid

Me: hmmm theres an idea :3

Kyliee: DX


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee, Zilio, antonio and woman **

**animegurl1012 owns Starbolt**

* * *

"Well? What is your choice boy?" Zilio asked bringing the knife closer to Kyliee's back. Kyliee looked up guessing where Bolt was and shook her head no to him hoping he wouldn't give in and surrender. "You wouldn't do that." Bolt said not standing down. "Oh you are so sure about that?" Zilio asked as he took the knife and moved the sharpest part of the knife and sliced it down Kyliee's arm in the same area she was stabbed causing tears to fall down her face from the pain. "I am willing to do anything even if it means killing her. Understood?" Bolt stared at Zilio when he suddenly felt a piercing pain ring through his head and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh would you look at this? It's an adorable little boy." The woman chuckled as she kneeled down beside Bolt. Kyliee started pulling harder on her restraints panicking, letting out a muffled scream. "Oh.. Is he your friend Kitten?" A man's voice said, Kyliee glared into empty space due to being unable to tell where he was. "Hmmm he could be of some use to use." He smirked. "I will take the boy. He may be helpful in jogging Kitty's memories." Kyliee's eyes blazed in anger and started to pull even harder trying to break free.

The woman walked up to her and stuck a needle into her arm sedating her, once Kyliee fell asleep on the bed she removed the needle. "We will need to take a new approach. Meaning you don't get your fun.. I am sorry Zilio." Zilio groaned in frustration. "She would have been so much fun." He grumbled storming out of the room. "Now my precious Kitten. Let's get you back to your cage." The woman stated with a smirk as she took off the gag and unlatched Kyliee from the bed and dragged her back to her cage locking her up again.

Kyliee jerked forward and tried to bite the woman, in response the woman rose her hand and smacked her hard across the face. "You ungrateful brat! I will teach you to respect us! You know, until you start cooperating with us Kitten. The boy will suffer just the same as you." With that the woman left Kyliee alone in her cage.

Meanwhile in another room Bolt began to wake up, his head was aching with pain from the previous blow. "What.. where am I..?" He blinked shaking his head; he tried to stretch and soon realized he couldn't move his arms or legs. "I see you are awake. I guess I can begin now." A man said, the light was dim but Bolt could make out what he looked like. The man had black hair and green eyes and looked really strong. "Who are you?" Bolt asked glaring at him. "My name is Antonio. I want to know everything about your relationship with the young girl." Antonio stated as he circled Bolt. "Girl..?- Kyliee?" Bolt asked as he pulled on the restraints, but the restraints were built to hold him and prevent the use of his powers. "Yes.. but her name is Kitten. I assume if she sees you getting her she may decide to finally accept who she really is. Now let us get started." Antonio replied with a smirk starting right into Bolts eyes.

* * *

Kyliee: YOU SUCK CARTER!'

Me: yay! :D

Kyliee: that was not a complament!

Me: thats nice :3

Kyliee: GAAHH!.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee, Zilio, Antonio and Sarifia**

**animegurl1012 owns Starbolt**

* * *

It felt like hours since Antonio started questioning and torturing Bolt. Bolt was worn out and bleeding from everything Antonio did to him. "Thank you for the information, and seeing how you are her boyfriend… you will be the perfect tool in convincing her she is my daughter." Bolt glared at him in anger. "Why do you want her to believe she is your daughter?" Antonio didn't bother looking over at him and reached down grabbing something. "Because, the poor girl lost her memories. My baby girl. She loved the experiments so much. After we lost her, we had no choice but to locate her again." "She never lost her mem-" In midsentence Antonio punched Bolt in the stomach to shut him up. "I am not afraid to kill you kid. Understand?" Antonio growled, Bolt nodded weakly unable to speak due to the pain in his stomach. "Good." With that Antonio unlatched Bolt and dragged him to a cage and chained him in. "You will remain in here until we are ready for you." Bolt pulled on the chains, but they were stronger than him preventing him from escaping. Satisfied, Antonio closed and locked the door leaving Bolt alone in the dark room.

The next couple days Bolt was never checked on except to make sure he got water, but that was it the rest of the time he was alone in the dark and starving. The only sound he was able to hear was screams coming from somewhere in the house, every day they sounded as if they were getting closer to him. A few more hours had passed when a bright light suddenly filled the room. "It is your turn." A female voice stated in a sickly sweet tone. _"Sarifia…" _He thought in his head, he had met her yesterday, and instantly recognized her silky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Just look at you.. such a handsome young boy." She said gently touching his face with her hand. "How I want to adopt you as our son." "Dream on lady.. that's not going to happen." Bolt glared yanking his face away from her. She frowned and stood up staring directly at him, her eyes looked lifeless as Bolt stared back at her. "It is not your choice, if we want to do something with or to you we will do it. Don't be such a stubborn child." She growled kicking him; Bolt cried out and fell on his side in pain from the kick. "I swear.. when I find the chance I will kill you all." Sarifia grabbed him roughly and unlatched the one chain that held him to the cage keeping the ones that held his hands behind his back on. "Come, it is time you learned some manners."

Sarifia dragged Bolt to a large room that looked almost like a freezer; once they entered it she took him to the middle of the freezer and attached his cuffs to a chain that was above his head. On the other side of the room Kyliee was standing with Antonio, seeing her Bolt understood what the screaming came from. She was covered in bite marks, burns, cuts and various other things. "Kittens stubbornness from her torture has confirmed what we must do." Antonio explained in a rough voice, as he spoke Kyliee looked as if she was going to pass out so he yanked her up roughly causing her to whimper in pain. Bolt growled watching Antonio and Sarifia. "Kitten. Bolt is chained in the middle of this freezer, soon you will be as well and all you have to do to be free is admit to us you are Kitten, or risk the chance of him freezing to death, we will slowly make it colder in here. The reason for you both being chained to the ceiling is so there is no way you two can keep each other warm."

Kyliee could feel the cold and thinking how he was already in there, means he could freeze first. "As long as you deny that you are Kitten, he will suffer the same fate as you." Antonio stated as he led her in, chaining her to the ceiling and then left the freezer shutting the door. Kyliee looked down at the floor knowing she wouldn't be able to see Bolt. "Bolt.. I'm sorry this happened…" "It isn't your fault Kyliee, you didn't even know I was coming here, and from how this looks, I should have brought the others." He replied. "Why don't you just lie to them and say you are Kitten?"

"Because…if I say I'm Kitten.. things could get worse.. they said the pain would stop.. but I don't think they would really let me go. Bolt.. I'm afraid… if I say I am her.. they will kill me…I heard the way the boy talks about the other girls.. they all admitted they were Kitten at some point.. but now where are they..? the one thing he said to me was "they picked a nice girl to be Kitten this time." Bolt looked at her and thought for a moment. "huh.. I just thought there was another reason you weren't lying to them." Kyliee shook her head. "No.. I won't lie.. Because I'm afraid of dying.. and also.. what if I admit it… and they don't have a use for you anymore and kill you..?"

* * *

Kyliee: I cant believe you dragged Bolt into this ;o; you hate me DX

me: I dont hate you

Kyliee: yes you do

me: no i dont

Kyliee: then why do you torture me?

me: its fun

Kyliee: DX


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee, Zilio, Antonio and Sarifia**

**animegurl1012 owns Starbolt**

* * *

An hour had gone by since they were placed in the freezer, Bolt was still fine due to his tameranian Blood, Kyliee was shivering in the cold. "Kyliee..?" Bolt asked looking at her, she was shaking a lot from the cold. "Y..yes..?" Kyliee asked looking in the direction she thought he was in. "You need to stay awake.." She continued to stare tiredly for a moment and then looked away. "I can't… its so cold.." "Yes you can. Now stay awake, talk to me." Bolt said in a more commanding voice, Kyliee jumped slightly and nodded to him.

About half an hour later they both suddenly heard a clicking noise and Sarifia entered the room. "Times up." She stated as she unlatched them. "It is time you both went back to your cages." Bolt and Kyliee both went with her willingly not wanting to upset her. After walking down a couple flights of stairs and a long hallway they were lead to a large room. "Here you both go, we decided it was time you both were locked up together." Sarifia explained as she led them in side and chained their cuffed hands to the wall. "Instead of a cage you both get to be in the dungeon good bye." She smiled as she walked out. "Not that it makes much of a difference.. I can't see or sense any of this room.." Kyliee sighed. "Bolt.. I don't know how much longer I can hold out on this…it's getting confusing…"

"They are trying to brainwash you.. they punish you whenever you say you aren't Kitten…and they call you Kitten whenever they talk to you… it's a form of brainwashing, and it can work. You have to work through it Kyliee.. don't let them change you." Kyliee bit her lower lip as she shook her head. "Bolt.. It's hard.." Bolt looked directly at her from where he was sitting. "I will help Kyliee.. I promise.."

Kyliee smiled slightly hearing that, but part of her doubted they would be able to survive this. A few hours had passed so both Kyliee and Bolt had fallen asleep, as they slept Antonio entered the dungeon and walked up to Bolt injecting him with a shot causing Bolt to wince in pain in his sleep. "That should help with the process of convincing the girl and his cooperation." He thought to himself as he left the room leaving the two alone to continue sleeping.

The next morning, at about 7am Kyliee began to wake up and muttered slightly. "Bolt..? Are you awake?" No response came from him. "I guess he's still asleep.." The room remained silent for a moment, until a loud creaking rang through it. Kyliee jumped startled and listened carefully for the strange noise, it sounded as if there were footsteps walking in her direction. "Who's there..?" She asked with fear in her voice. Nothing answered her, the steps just continued to get closer and closer until they suddenly stopped in front of her. Kyliee sat there nervously waiting for something to happen, suddenly something that felt like a hand began to grab around her throat and lifted her up slowly. Her eyes widened as she felt the grip get tighter as she was lifted higher off the ground. She struggled to speak but found herself unable to due to the hand squeezing hard enough preventing her from doing so. "Next test Kyliee…" A familiar voice stated in a mono-tone tone as she suddenly fell to the ground. The moment she hit the floor she coughed roughly to breath properly again and looked up where she assumed the person was. "B..Bolt..?"

The person looked down at her and whispered in her ear, instantly showing her it was Bolt; she could never forget his voice. "It's time for your next punishment…"

* * *

Kyliee: The hell?! what did you do to him?!

Me: thats for me to know and you to find out~

Kyliee: *whimpers*...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee, Zilio, Antonio and Sarifia**

**animegurl1012 owns Starbolt**

* * *

Antonio entered the dungeon Kyliee and Bolt were in and stood right next to Bolt. "Don't you like him Kitten? He is the perfect person to give you your next punishment. Though he may not understand this yet, but once this wears off his punishment begins." Kyliee glared and sat up slightly from the ground. "What the hell did you do to him?!" She snapped clearly pissed off at what they did. "Merely made it simple to deliver your next punishment, and once yours is started, his will begin." Antonio replied quite proud of his plan.

"What is his _punishment?"_ Kyliee asked him with a blank stare hoping it wouldn't be horrible. Antonio smirked and kneeled down in front of her. "First, the mind control serum will wear off and he will see you in the middle of your punishment, he will remember what he did and then before he can do anything, his body will fall paralyzed onto the floor and he will be taken to a special room with special gases that will block his breathing for a while. We were going to just cut off his oxygen with just an airless room, but his kind can withstand not having air to breathe." Kyliee jerked forward in an attempt to bite him only to be held back by her restraints. "I swear on Tria if you hurt him-!" Suddenly she felt a swift kick on her side knocking her to the ground; the kick was too strong to have come from Antonio.

Antonio reached down and lifted her up by her hair. "Now you listen to me Kitten. Don't you ever get violent with me or threaten me again. If you do, your friend will be dead. You got that you ungrateful bitch?!" He screamed as he tossed her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach again causing her to curl up in a ball with pain. Kyliee laid there silently crying not saying another word to him. "Good." Antonio turned to leave and looked to Bolt grabbing his arm roughly. "You with me, her punishment and yours will be happening soon." Bolt stopped suddenly not replying or moving at all, he just stood and stared at Kyliee who was lying on the ground in tears. "What are you doing?! I gave you an order!" Antonio screamed, Bolt slowly turned his head and looked over at Antonio.

"I won't allow you to do anything else to either of us!" Bolt growled shooting bolts out of his eyes at Antonio. Antonio fell backwards to avoid the blast and pulled out a gun. "That's it kid. I have had it with you. I don't care what Sarifia thinks of you anymore." Right as Antonio was about to pull the trigger Sarifia turned the corner seeing him. "Antonio no!" She screamed as she ran to him, he didn't hear her in time and pulled the trigger. Bolt fell to the ground screaming in pain, Sarifia ran to him and looked for the gunshot wound, soon finding it in his leg. "Antonio you idiot! How could you try to kill him?! I told you I want to adopt this kid! He could be our Kittens brother and protect her from danger. Just like her older brother."

Bolt growled hearing that and tried to stand up. "No. now let both of us go and I won't kill you." Sarifia stared at him and forced him to sit back down on the floor. "That won't be happening Bolt. You will be my son, and Kitten will be your sister. That is final. Also, let the bullet wound in your leg be a reminder what happens when you try to leave us." With that she left Antonio to pull the bullet out of Bolts leg.

* * *

Kyliee: YOU SHOT HIM! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!

Me: and your surpised becauuuseee?

Kyliee: I- I mean u- GAH! *storms off*

Me: :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

**I do own Kyliee, Zilio, Antonio and Sarifia**

**animegurl1012 owns Starbolt**

* * *

Bolt laid in a room, just starting to wake up feeling some pain in his leg. "I see you are awake." Antonio stated from right next to Bolt. "It's time for the punishments." He grabbed Bolts arm yanking him up and dragging him out of the room as Bolt groaned in pain. "Our friends will come help us. And once that happens you and your wife will be dead." Antonio chuckled at Bolts words and looked down at him. "My dear child.. no one will come. Were you aware every time you and Kitten fell asleep we moved hideouts? No one can ever find us.. for all you know were in a different country. Some days we kept the two of you sedated to keep you asleep during the transportation." Bolt just stared as Antonio continued on soon reaching a room that had a window showing the room right next door.

"You must your punishment by now, and I will tell you your friend's punishment which is just finishing up. Kitten was being hanged for short amounts of time; once it is over she will get to watch you suffer with the gases. She needs to be convinced to stop with her infernal lying." Antonio explained to Bolt as he sat him on the ground and chained him down. "If she admits she is Kitten.. are you going to kill her?" Bolt asked causing Antonio to pause a moment and look directly at him. "Well answer my question." "You really just ask such a stupid question? Of course were going to kill her, we have always killed Kitten. Every time we kill her she gets brought back as another girl with some new name or identity. We just do everything we did to the original Kitten in order to jog her memory, once she admits she is Kitten she will die just like all the rest." Antonio stated coldly.

"If you kill her, you and your wife will die." Bolt replied in a serious tone, Antonio chuckled in amusement. "Well we will see. Now here is your punishment. Complete sensory deprivation. Soon you will not be able to see, hear, smell, feel or taste anything. Have fun." As Antonio completed his sentence he tossed Bolt into the room and locked the door.

Bolt stood up inside the room and looked around, seeing nothing around him the only thing he was able to hear were Antonio's words echoing in his head. It felt like forever had passed being in there, the complete silence and not being able to see anything started driving Bolt nuts. Time just passed slowly as he sat in the room.

A day had passed when someone finally came to open the door to retrieve him. "Did you have fun?" Antonio asked Bolt staring down at the young boy. Bolt looked up covering his eyes to block out the bright light. "I want to see Kyliee." He responded, Antonio just stared at the boy for a moment then replied. "I'm sorry, we aren't allowing either of you to talk to or see each other again." With that he grabbed Bolt and dragged him to a different room locking him in a cage with Bolt struggling the whole way there. "Where is she?" Antonio locked the door to the cage not looking at Bolt. "She has just finished her torture for today. She is being locked up somewhere else for now. Sleep well tonight." With that Antonio left the room leaving Bolt all alone in the darkness of his cell.


End file.
